With the growth of computer and information systems as well as related network technologies, such as wireless and Internet communications, ever increasing amounts of electronic information are communicated, transferred, and subsequently processed by users and/or systems. For example, educational institutions such as colleges and universities frequently offer web-based services to provide students and/or faculty access to information. Many users, such as students on a college campus, interact with multiple computer applications in order to establish and manage a personal schedule that may cover various school deadlines, meetings, class schedules, social activities, and other campus-related functions. As such, the user may be inundated with multiple activities from various sources that make it difficult, if not impossible, to coordinate and schedule these activities efficiently when managing a personal schedule. In addition, other types of users such as busy professionals are constantly multi-tasking using various computer applications when managing a personal schedule.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a calendar system that provides an effective and versatile platform for allowing a user to interact and manage multiple applications while managing a personal schedule.